Una pequeña luz en mi soledad
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Mort está encerrado en su propio cuerpo… únicamente puede salir cuando Shooter duerme, pero este lo encierra para que él no haga nada estúpido… ¿Podrá una pequeña ayudarlo a recuperar su cuerpo?.
1. Chapter 1

"**Una pequeña luz en mi soledad"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Mort está encerrado en su propio cuerpo… únicamente puede salir cuando Shooter duerme, pero este lo encierra para que él no haga nada estúpido… ¿Podrá una pequeña ayudarlo a recuperar su cuerpo?.

**Disclaimer:** La ventana secreta no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephen King… uno de mis autores favoritos. =)

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** La cruel verdad.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo, poco a poco, encontrándose con la obscuridad del lugar. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ésa no era su habitación. Vio como un pequeño haz de luz penetraba el lugar penetraba el lugar por una pequeña ventana, que estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser el interruptor de la luz. Lentamente se fue acercando a él, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada y caerse.

Cuando pudo llegar al interruptor lo oprimió y la luz ilumino la habitación. Era el sótano de su casa. Sus ojos se posaron en una televisión que había ahí abajo, con un reproductor VHS sobre ella. No recordaba haber comprado una televisión y haberla metido en su sótano.

Curioso se acercó y prendió la televisión. Metió un casete de video, que tenía como título "colócame", en el VHS. La televisión mostró una imagen azul para luego mostrar su sofá, ese en que él había dormido muchas siestas, para luego ver como él mismo se sentaba en el sofá. ¡Aquello no podía ser!, ¡Él no había hecho eso!.

-Bueno, peregrino.-Su voz sonó con un acento de Misisipí.-Sí estás viendo esto ya despertarte, aunque hubiese sido preferible que siguiera durmiendo para que no recordaras nada.-Notó como una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.-Para que no recordaras como asesinaste a esa puta y ese cabrón, peregrino. Pero creo que usted no sabe quién soy yo, ¿verdad, señor Rainey?, pues soy yo, John Shooter.-Sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más lento. Comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido antes de que recordara haber matado a aquellas dos personas. Él había creado esa parte de él, a John Shooter. ¿Había matado a Amy y Ted?.

-Señor Rainey.-La voz en la pantalla lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Ya le daré su tiempo para pensar, pero quiero terminar de explicarle todo, peregrino. Usted me estorba. No me deja escribir a mi gusto, por fin mi historia tendrá el final que yo quiero, pero no me puedo deshacer de usted. Lo he tenido dormido durante dos meses, pero siempre he sabido que se despertaría. No permitiré que me quite de su camino.-Esa amenaza que brotó de sus propios labios, con aquel acento, hizo que se estremeciera.-Se quedara encerrado ahí. Yo sé donde está la llave, usted nunca la encontrara, así que no se esfuerce. No se lo tomé a mal, necesito dormir, ¿sabe?.-Dijo sarcásticamente.-Si yo duermo usted sale y no lo puedo permitir. Bueno señor Rainey, que disfrute de su nuevo "hogar", no volverá a ver otro lugar…

La pantalla se volvió azul nuevamente, dejando a Mort en estado de shock. Su cuerpo lentamente fue cediendo y cayó de rodillas. Sus manos fueron a su cabeza y comenzó a gritar y a maldecir.

Maldecir aquel día en que compró aquel sombrero. Maldecir haber creado a Shooter. Maldecirse a él mismo por ser tan débil, pero más que nada a maldecir única y exclusivamente por estar solo. Shooter había ganado y se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

_PD: Tal vez… bueno, en realidad lo más probable es que me demore en actualizar… comenzaron las clases… y si no tengo promedio arriba de seis… adiós computador… y sinceramente no quiero eso _TOT.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Una pequeña luz en mi soledad"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Mort está encerrado en su propio cuerpo… únicamente puede salir cuando Shooter duerme, pero este lo encierra para que él no haga nada estúpido… ¿Podrá una pequeña ayudarlo a recuperar su cuerpo?.

**Disclaimer:** La ventana secreta no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephen King… uno de mis autores favoritos. =)

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** ¿Una pequeña salvación?

Su respiración era agitada. Corría sin mirar atrás, temía que alguien la estuviera siguiendo para devolverla a aquel lugar en que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Pero además de eso, corría porque le espantaba la obscuridad, y eso sin contar que se encontraba sola corriendo por un bosque a mitad de la noche, no era bueno.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo no daba más, vio una pequeña casa. Temerosa se fue acercando hacía esa dirección. Desde donde iba pudo ver un pequeño jardín de maíz. Con lentitud se fue acercando hacía la entrada de la casa. Cogió la manilla de la puerta y esta se abrió, ¿Qué persona dejaba abierta la puerta de su casa?.

Sin más se adentro a la casa, tal vez no había nadie, se dijo mentalmente. Lentamente camino unos pasos y cerró la puerta para lugar dar con el interruptor de la luz y encenderla. Frente a ella vio una escalera que subía hasta el segundo piso, donde parecía que había un escritorio. Observó la sala de estar y vio un sofá y frente a este una mesita con varios libros sobre ella. A un costado de la pared una chimenea. También notó unas maquinas para hacer ejercicios.

De pronto oyó un gritó de furia. Asustada comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no vio nada. Se fue acercando hacía la puerta, que estaba debajo de la escalera, y ahí escucho claramente la voz de un hombre.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, SHOOTER! ¡SI PIENSAS QUE TE QUEDARAS CON MI CUERPO PRIMERO ME MATARE!.-¡Oh por Dios!. Giró la manilla de la puerta y esta se abrió. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con un hombre. Su cabello, entre castaño y rubio, caía desaliñado sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, escondidos detrás de unas gafas, se posaron en ella sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo entraste?.-Dijo el hombre mirándola.

(…)

Estaba decidido. Sí él moría, Shooter también lo haría. ¿Para qué vivir si Shooter ya lo había condenado a vivir en aquel lugar?...

-¡MALDITO SEAS, SHOOTER! ¡SI PIENSAS QUE TE QUEDARAS CON MI CUERPO PRIMERO ME MATARE!.-Sintió como la puerta se abría y que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Se sorprendió al ver frente a él a una pequeña niña, de no más de ocho años. Su cabello negro, que contrastaba con su pálida piel, caía en forma ondulada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, que eran dos joyas azuladas, lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Cómo entraste?.-Se suponía que la puerta estaba cerrada… ¿no?.

-Yo l-la p-puerta estaba abierta.-¿Por qué no lo pensó?, Sí Shooter le decía que estaba cerrada, él no iba a ver si era verdad. Incluso probaría buscando la llave.-¿Está bien, señor?.

-¿Quién eres?.-¿Qué había hecho Shooter? Acaso… acaso ¿Había secuestrado a una niña?.-¿Yo te traje aquí?.-La niña lo miró confundida.

-Y-yo no q-quiero hablar de eso…-Dijo la pequeña desviando su mirada de la de Mort, el cual se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros. La niña miró el rostro preocupado del hombre.

-Por favor, dime… ¿Yo te traje aquí?.-La niña miró al hombre, ¿le diría la verdad?.

-Me escape del orfanato en que estaba.-Dijo mirando los ojos del hombre.-No quiero volver ahí, por favor no me obligue…-Mort sintió como un peso descendía de sus hombros. Shooter no había hecho nada, la niña llegó ahí por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué escapaste?.-Él desearía hacer eso… pero su perseguidor estaba dentro de él y no podía hacer nada para escapar.

-¿Ha estado alguna vez en un orfanato?.-La niña miró a Mort con ojos llorosos.-Es horrible… n-no quiero volver ahí… por favor no me obligue a volver…-Sin saber muy bien porque se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Mort. Este, sorprendido por la acción de la niña, torpemente posó una de sus manos en la espalda de la pequeña y la otra la puso en la cabeza, haciéndole unas leves caricias.

-N-no llores.-Dijo nervioso.-Venga, no te obligare a volver, sólo deja de llorar.-La pequeña alzó sus ojos y Mort le sonrió.-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Sarah Elena…- Le respondió la muchacha.-Tengo ocho años…

-Bueno… princesa… Este no es el mejor lugar para que te quedes…-Claro que no era el mejor lugar. En cualquier minuto Shooter podía volver a tomar su cuerpo.

-Por favor señor…-La niña no dijo ni una palabra más. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Quedarse en la casa de ese hombre, el cual ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba?

-Mort Rainey…-Dijo ver al ver que la niña no sabía su nombre.-Créeme… me gustaría que te quedases, pero no puedo…-No quería que otra vida fuese arrebatada por Shooter.

-Por favor… no le molestare en nada…-La pequeña comenzó a sollozar. Mort comenzó a pensar un momento, observando detenidamente el sótano. Había varias cajas, la mayoría desocupadas y que no había tirado por vago. Una cama con unas cuantas mantas sobre ella, ambas se veían viejas, la cama y las mantas, pero que a fin de cuentas uno podría dormir ahí, sospecho que Shooter la puso únicamente por no tener que dormir en el suelo, y por último el mueble del televisor, con éste sobre él. El lugar era un chiquero total… estaba lleno de polvo, pero era habitable. Además ahora sabía que la puerta estaba destraba, por lo cual podría subir sin cambiar mucho las cosas de lugar.

Un suspiro de cansancio brotó de sus labios. No era el mejor lugar para que estuviera una niña, sin contar que debía esconderse de Shooter. Pero no podía dejarla en el bosque sola, tampoco podía regresarla al orfanato… Entonces, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué se quedase ahí con él?... aunque, la idea no era de su total agrado, no estaría solo.

-Sarah…-La pequeña observó al hombre mientras sus mejillas seguían empapadas de lágrimas.-Si… si te dejo quedarte… debes prometerme algo…-Habló son voz seria.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó la muchacha un poco más animada. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse ahí. En el orfanato le habían enseñado a lavar y a cocinar algo.

-No puedes salir del sótano…-Notó la cara de confusión de la niña.-Escúchame… Si vez que me quedo dormido, o uso un sombrero negro y tengo un acento extraño… escóndete.

-¿Por qué?.-Dijo la pequeña mirándolo curiosa.

-Porque no seré yo quien este en mi cuerpo. Sera un hombre malo que dominara mis acciones. Si ves que en las mañana me despierto y salgo del sótano, tú deberás quedarte aquí, ya que será él quien vuelve a dominar mi cuerpo. Cuando veas que entre al sótano y me quede dormido puedes salir, porque seré yo nuevamente…

-Eso suena muy extraño, señor…-Murmuró Sarah. Mort bajó la cabeza…-Pero si usted lo dice le creeré... No se ve que usted sea un mentiroso o una mala persona…-Mort alzó su rostro y vio como la niña le sonreía dulcemente…

-"Tal… tal vez haya algo que Shooter… no me pueda quitar"…-Pensó un poco más animado Mort, antes de comenzar a hablar con la niña… sí jugaba bien sus cartas Shooter no se enteraría de la presencia de Sarah…

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

_PD: Sarah significa Princesa y Elena significa Luz, por lo que el nombre Sarah Elena podría traducirse como Princesa de Luz… justo lo que necesita Mort para salir de su obscuridad._


End file.
